1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a swivel clip or swivel prong including two relatively rotatable members. Windows are configured in the clip to provide internal gates to fill both members during the molding process. The internal gates are broken prior to use to allow the members to rotate with respect to each other. Support bosses eliminate or minimize endplay during the relative rotation of the members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, swivel clips are frequently molded as two separate pieces which are snapped together after molding. The snap fits typically require a high insertion force to maintain a marginally acceptable retention force. Similarly, clips are sometimes molded as a single piece with snap detent mechanism to engage an aperture in the structure (for example, architectural or automotive structures), but this does not provide an adequate swivel mechanism for some applications, such as tube routing with a variation in the angle of the tubes. Likewise, this does not provide a high retention force, or at a minimum, provides a retention force which is related to the force required for installation of the clip.
Additionally, some prior art clips included a metal-to-plastic rotational interface which was not long-wearing.
Likewise, clips in the prior art, particularly if sized for free rotation, tended to have endplay and to rattle. This is unacceptable for automotive applications.
Examples of prior art in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,688 to Itoh et al. entitled "Cable Clamp"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,523 to Daigle et al. entitled "Suspendable Conduit Bracket Lock System"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,750 to Ward entitled "Wiring Harness Clip"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,837 to Rubinstein entitled "Plastic Swivel Connector and Mold Therefor"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,243 to Kraus et al. entitled "Plastic Holding Device with Noise Dampening"; and United Kingdom Patent Application GB 2,218,462A entitled "Cable Retaining Device".